Merci encore Erica !
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé: Stiles veut faire plaisir à son loup. Le truc c'est qu'il ne pensait pas devoir faire ça ! Ah ça il l'a retient cette Erica !


Titre : Merci encore Erica !

Résumé: Stiles veut faire plaisir à son loup. Le truc c'est qu'il ne pensait pas devoir faire ça ! Ah ça il l'a retient cette Erica !

Pairing : Derek x Stiles de Teen Wolf ;)

Disclaimer : NOOOON RIEN DE RIIIIEEEENNNN ! NOOOOOON LA SÉRIE N'EST PAS À MOOOIIIIII !

Bon la chanson d'Édith Piaf non plus mais par contre l'histoire est à moi~ ;)

Bêta : Haru-and-Kyo ! Tadadadaaaa !

Note de l'auteur : Enfin je l'ai fait ! Depuis le temps que je voulais faire un petit quelque chose en rapport aux sous-vêtements féminins et aux couples d'hommes ! Mais surtout sur ce couple que j'adore ! *-* J'ai tellement lu de fics toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres que j'ai décidé de m'y mettre ;)

Allez let's go ! Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas~

* * *

Il y avait pensé toute la journée d'hier et encore aujourd'hui sur le chemin pour aller au lycée, dans sa fidèle Jeep. Cela l'avait distrait toute la journée, pendant les cours (ce qui lui avait valu une retenu de son sadique prof Harris), et même pendant l'entraînement de Lacross où son ami, Scott, se demandait ce qu'il avait, mais il n'en avait cure.

Tout comme il avait ignoré les cris du coach encore en rapport à sa grand-mère etc...

Stiles grogna de façon tout à fait humaine (une sale habitude à force de traîner avec un certain loup) et se replongea dans ses pensées, à savoir trouver un cadeau pour son Grand Méchant Loup, en recommençant à rouler pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait renvoyé les autres, et ne savait toujours pas quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et montrait une intense réflexion face à son problème.

Rentré chez lui, il alla directement dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et lâcha son sac pour s'affaler sur son lit. Son cerveau continuait à tourner à plein régime, pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient jamais être simples dans sa vie ? Déjà avec le surnaturel en général, loups garous, Kanimas, Banshees, loups garous zombies revenus à la vie etc...

La vie était si compliquée pour un pauvre être humain comme lui, pensa t-il en lâchant un soupir dramatique.

-Hey Stiles ! Hurla Erica, et Stiles, qui ne s'y attendait pas, bondit d'un coup hors de son lit.

-Bon sang mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ? Hurla à son tour Stiles, qui ne se remettait toujours pas de son simili de crise cardiaque.

-Je t'ai appelé depuis au moins cinq minutes mais tu ne m'as pas entendu. D'ailleurs à quoi tu pensais au point de ne pas m'avoir entendu te "gueuler" dessus ?

Ne répondant pas, il se remit à bouder sur son lit, espérant se débarrasser de la louve et de sa foutue curiosité mal placée. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux le transpercer dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? C'est à propos de Derek ? Après tout vous couchez bien ensemble et y'a que lui qui peut te mettre dans cet état.

-QUOI ?!

Stiles tenta, sans réussir, d'empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues et d'arrêter de bégayer. C'était tout Erica ça ! Directe et sans aucune gène pour les pauvres humains. Parler de choses aussi 'intime' mais il voyait bien son air furieux pour l'avoir ainsi ignoré.

-On couche pas ensemble ! Stiles tenta de nier mais en vérité, Derek et lui couchaient fréquemment ensemble.

Stiles refusait d'envisager cela autrement que comme un moyen de se défaire de toute la tension accumulée après toutes ces choses qui leur étaient tombées dessus avec la meute d'Alpha et la Darach mais surtout à cause (ou grâce) à ses hormones d'adolescents. Ils n'avaient pas ce truc de relation de ce genre. Enfin il ne savait pas très bien, après tout sa 'relation' avec le loup ressemblait plus ou moins à une relation de couple. Avec leurs multiples rendez-vous (soirée films quand Stiles avait voulu initier le loup, après que celui-ci ait confondu un Marvel et un DC ! WHAT ?! Marvel et DC quoi !). Il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils se donnaient parfois des petits surnoms pour faire enrager l'autre avec les "Sourwolf" par-çi et les "Stupide humain" par là.

Ok c'était plus les surnoms pour lui et les insultes pour Derek plutôt.

... Mouais, bizarre comme forme de couple.

Revenons-en à sa découverte de sa sexualité !

En effet il s'était découvert un penchant pour les hommes et Derek était tout un type (ou plutôt son type) : grand, fort avec des muscles saillants, un fessier ferme où on a envie de croquer à pleine dents, une attitude sauvage avec des airs de loup mal léché et un déhanché sexy de prédateur... Rien que d'y penser Stiles se sentit rougir furieusement et essaya de se reprendre.

Bref, même si l'attitude du loup l'énervait la plupart du temps, il n'en restait pas moins que pour lui Derek était un magnifique Apollon au corps de rêve qui avait réveillé en lui ses pulsions d'hormones d'adolescents.

Après ce petit résumé sur sa vie 'passionnante' d'adolescent en manque. Stiles mit un terme à ses pensées et se concentra sur le moment présent, en l'occurrence sur une louve têtue et curieuse.

-Je suis pas aveugle, Stiles ! Lui répliqua la blonde. Je sais pour ta relation avec Derek.

-Comment ?

La question avait été posée avec un peu de brusquerie, mais en fait, Stiles était plutôt curieux. Ils avaient essayé de se cacher, surtout en utilisant le nouveau loft du loup ou en continuant de se foutre sur la gueule avec Derek et sa passion des "épinglons Stiles à un mur" ou même lui avec son sarcasme légendaire ! Non non ce n'est pas du tout de la vantardise, c'est un fait ! Puis y'avait aussi Peter, là ils étaient encore plus prudents mais bien sûr ce vieux pervers devait sûrement le savoir vu les sourires moqueurs et sardoniques qu'il leur renvoyait.

-Y'a que Scott qui ne peut pas voir ce genre de choses et puis c'est Isaac qui me l'a dit, admit la louve blasée tout en limant ses ongles.

Stiles émit un grognement humain, plus du tout intéressé par ses propos. Isaac les avait découvert lui et Derek pendant une de leur "engueulade". Entendez par là un plaquage en règle et un roulage de pelle intensif. Et apparemment malgré les menaces faites par Derek, Isaac avait finalement vendu la mèche. Que lui avait donc fait la blonde pour qu'il les dénonce ? Finalement il ne préférait pas savoir.

-Allez Stiles on s'en fiche, du moment que vous êtes heureux ensemble. Elle acquiesça à ses dires puis, fit un sourire malicieux. Alors, c'est un bon coup ? Il fait combien ?

-Erica ! Stiles hurla, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Non mais ça te regarde pas, t'es dingue ! Et on est pas ensemble !

La seule chose dont il se souvint ensuite, c'est qu'il avait été heurté par un carnet sortie de nulle part et qu'il était tombé de son lit sur les fesses. Un moment hébété et ayant un mal de crâne, il lança un regard furibond à la blonde.

-Si vous l'êtes ! Arrêtez de vous voiler la face bande d'idiots !

Ça se voit tellement que vous crevez d'amour l'un pour l'autre ! La blonde plantureuse s'était ensuite mise debout, les mains sur les hanches et regardait l'hyperactif d'un regard noir.

Sous ce regard, Stiles décida de bouder au sol. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait Bordel ! Et c'était pas de l'amour pour un loup garou grognon et ayant une prédisposition pour lui taper dessus.

E-et s'il voulait trouver un truc pour son anniversaire c'était surtout pas pour voir Derek lui sourire à lui ! Pas du tout !

Sous l'attitude boudeuse de l'humain, Erica grimaça. Elle voulait juste savoir ce qui préoccupait son ami plus têtu qu'une mule. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas ainsi, elle décida donc de se calmer et de lui demander doucement ce qui l'avait préoccupé toute la journée.

Stiles la regarda avec curiosité un moment et finalement, sous un soupir, lui expliqua son problème. Après tout, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider.

-C'est euh bientôt l'anniversaire de Derek et... Il hésita un moment puis... je sais pas quoi lui offrir, dit prudemment Stiles.

En entendant cela, Erica se radoucit et fouilla dans son sac, sortant un magazine.

-J'ai fouillé un jour la chambre de Derek et me regarde pas comme ça, c'était juste par curiosité ! Donc j'ai trouvé ça sous son lit, Stiles était bouche bée devant la blonde. Elle était suicidaire cette fille et puis c'était quoi de fouiller dans la chambre des gens ?!

-J'ai bien aimé certains modèles, dit-elle l'air de rien. Mais je pense qu'il aimerait que tu portes ça. Avec un clin d'œil, elle pointa une image sur le magazine ouvert.

-Tu... tu te fous de ma gueule ! Gémit Stiles alors que Erica laissa tomber le magazine sur ses genoux. Ça ! Il veut carrément qu'il porte ÇA ! Il était sur le cul là !

-Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Fit-elle avec sourire malicieux et clin d'œil à l'appui.

Et Erica s'en alla comme ça, par la fenêtre. C'était vraiment une mauvaise habitude de ces loups garous. Des foutus loups garous tous pervers ! Y'avait qu'à voir Scott avec Allison, le regard mielleux comme un chien-chien qui recherche les caresses de sa maîtresse. Attention il aime son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, mais parfois il était juste désespéré par le comportement de celui-ci.

Après hésitation, il prit le magazine et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il pût sentir son visage chauffer avant de refermer brutalement le magazine et de se précipiter vers la fenêtre.

-Erica ! Reprends-le ! REPRENDS-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria-t-il dans le vide, le magazine tenu en l'air, après avoir rejoint la fenêtre.

Il n'y avait personne en vue et surtout pas une plantureuse blonde, à part un voisin promenant son chien et le regardant bizarrement. Stiles gémit lamentablement et lança le magazine sur son lit. Comment il en était arrivé là, il se le demandait.

Plus loin, une bêta, très contente et fière de rendre service rentra chez elle, toute triomphante.

oOo

Non définitivement il ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était impossible.

Il devait vraiment faire vite pour trouver un cadeau à Derek sinon il n'aurait pas le choix.

Pourquoi voulait-il faire ça déjà ? Ah oui pour Derek et son foutu sourire beaucoup trop rare ! Raaah maudit soit les loups garous beaucoup trop grognons !

Il était foutu. Encore et toujours il va devoir donner de sa personne non pour sauver des culs poilus mais pour faire plaisir à un.

Il n'avait pas le choix... Foutu loups garous !

oOo

-Stiles tu vas bien ?

-Ça va Scott.

-T'es sûr ? Tu t'arraches les cheveux et tu me fais presque peur là, mec.

-ÇA VA SCOTT !

oOo

Les derniers jours qui suivirent, Stiles fut d'une humeur massacrante et ne savait pas quoi faire du présent d'Erica même après avoir pris sa décision. Et si au final c'était une blague ? Et si toute la meute s'y était mit pour l'humilier ? Non non ils n'étaient pas comme ça, arrête de te faire des idées Stiles !

... Et puis c'était plutôt bien ? Si Derek aime vraiment ce genre de choses alors peut être...

Finalement il céda, la veille du jour J, et se força à ne penser qu'au loup garou et à son anniversaire. De toute façon il n'avait pas d'autres idées et puis ça pourrait leur profiter à tous les deux. Ou du moins à un sur deux...

Donc il avait acheté la chose, c'était vraiment l'expérience la plus honteuse et traumatisante de sa vie. Il était sorti du magasin aussi rouge qu'une tomate et sous le regard amusé de la vendeuse. Il espérait ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Erica avait vraiment intérêt à avoir raison sinon loup garou ou pas, il n'hésitera pas sur l'aconit pour lui faire payer cette expérience ! Surtout si Derek lui éclatait de rire à la figure (ou se jette sur lui pour des activités au corps à corps, ce qui serait pas plus mal). Quoique non l'aconit ce n'était pas assez alors il s'en prendrait, avec un plaisir malsain, directement à sa collection de mini jupe !

Après avoir déjà mis en place un plan machiavélique pour se venger de la blonde, il décida de se mettre en route et le voilà maintenant, nu, dans la chambre du loup qui lui avait donné les clés de son loft. Derek, était absent, sûrement à courir dans la forêt après de pauvres petits lapins innocents. Du coup il était seul dans le loft et heureusement pour lui. Déjà qu'il avait honte alors si quelqu'un le voyait porter ça, il n'oserait même plus se montrer voire même, creuserait un trou et s'y cacherait pour toujours.

Il était en ce moment en train de fixer la, ou plutôt les choses, innocemment posées sur le lit de Derek. Il avait réfléchit encore et encore en regardant le magazine et avait au final opté pour cet ensemble très soyeux que lui avait si gentiment conseillé Erica. Voyez le sarcasme dans sa pensée.

Et il n'avait plus aucune excuse, il pouvait encore s'enfuir et rentrer chez lui mais, Bon sang il était Stiles Stilinski ! Il avait affronté loups garous, Kanimaz, chasseurs et d'autres trucs tout aussi dangereux.

Maintenant il était plus que déterminé à relever ce défi, Derek allait bientôt revenir et même si le loup n'avait pas mentionné son anniversaire. Ce qui avait un peu ennuyé Stiles. Il avait quand même pût avoir le renseignement sur sa date de naissance grâce aux fichiers de la police. Pour une fois il n'avait pas été pris par son père ! Ce qui était une sacrée victoire pour lui.

Inspirant un bon coup, Stiles prit du bout des doigts l'ensemble démoni... Hum, l'ensemble à dentelle. C'était plutôt doux et agréable au toucher mais il se demandait encore pourquoi il faisait ça ?

Parce que tu ressens peut-être quelque chose de plus pour Derek, lui suggéra une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête.

Il la repoussa et fini par enfiler l'ensemble rouge. Il le glissa le long de ses longues jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien en place.

Fin, fragile et presque transparent. Une chaîne s'était introduite inconfortablement entre ses fesses et était reliée au corps principal avec un petit nœud rouge. Sur les côtés étaient fixés des nœuds tout en finesse. Le string à dentelle lui allait à merveille tout comme la nuisette mouvante rouge avec un petit nœud papillon qui était rattaché au niveau de la poitrine. Elle caressait la peau de son torse et faisait ressortir ses tétons durcis par le toucher délicat du tissu transparent. Les portes jarretelles étaient noirs par contre, c'était le seul truc noir dans l'ensemble. Elles mettaient ses longues jambes fines en valeur, ces longues jambes dont le loup raffolait et adorait caresser pendant leurs ébats.

Et pour clore le tout il y avait un joli chaperon rouge dont il rabattit la capuche sur la tête.

... Il voulait mourir...

Ces détails, tous en dentelle, lui rappelaient encore plus l'aspect indéniablement féminin de la tenue. Tout ça c'était de la faute d'Erica et de ses idées folles ! Et le truc du petit chaperon rouge et du grand méchant loup, ça c'était tout Erica. Rien que pour se foutre de sa gueule. Ah elle devait bien rigoler la diablesse ! Dans son délire paranoïaque, il béni tout de même le fait que son père n'ait pas fouillé dans sa chambre et vu ces habits-là, bien cachés.

C'était décidé ! Une fois cette histoire réglé, il se vengerait de Erica et par la même de Derek, et de son esprit pervers. Après lui avoir fait 'plaisir' bien sur.

Au moment où Stiles se lamentait encore d'avoir un amant aussi dépravé. Il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui montait sur les marche de l'escalier mais par contre il releva la tête quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ça y est le loup était rentré, plus de retour en arrière pour lui.

Derek sentit directement l'odeur de son amant au moment où il entra dans le loft. Mais l'odeur avait une légère odeur d'anxiété mêlée à de la gêne. Qu'avait encore fait l'humain de la meute ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir vu la catastrophe ambulante qu'était Stiles.

Il monta les marche de l'escalier menant à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et déplaça ses yeux dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur un Stiles pétrifié sur place.

Derek se figea aussi, ses yeux s'élargissant au moment où il vit Stiles et ce qu'il portait. Si on pouvait dire qu'il était habillé vu la transparence de l'ensemble qui ne parvenait pas à tout cacher comme ses tétons et son sexe. Stiles rougit presque jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, il essaya d'être confiant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en regardant Derek. Ou plutôt à côté de Derek, il n'arrivait pas à regarder le loup en face.

-Stiles ? Interrogea Derek d'une voix étranglée et rauque, toujours pas remis de cette vision de rêve.

Stiles pensa à ce moment là qu'il allait probablement être sur le point rire de lui. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et regarda droit dans les yeux du bêta.

Derek avait ce regard, celui d'un prédateur, celui qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur lui. Les yeux assombris et les muscles tendus, Derek était prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Il n'aurait peut être pas dû écouter Erica là. Il n'était sûr de survivre à cette expérience. Ses fesses allaient y passer et il prédisait un mal de cul d'au moins une semaine minimum, voire peut être même, plus du tout marcher !

-Euh, commença Stiles, hésitant. C'est la faute d'Erica ! C'est elle qui a eu l'idée, elle m'a harceler et même battu ! J'ai une bosse sur la tête pour le prouver ! Cette fille est trop violente pour le bien de l'humanité. C'est un défaut des loups garous de toujours vouloir s'en prendre à Stiles ou quoi ? Pour-

Puis il se tut quand il entendît un grognement animal retentir dans la chambre. Derek avait flashé ses yeux en une couleur bleutée, ces yeux-ci, qui l'allumait tellement même si elle représentait un douloureux prix de ses erreurs passées. Il sentit son membre gonfler et devenir dur. Le tissu du string se tendait et rentrait encore plus entre ses fesses, ce qui était plutôt inconfortable.

Y'a pas à dire, Derek savait y faire pour l'allumer et faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Mais... attend ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas risquer ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant plus d'une semaine. Il aurait peut-être une chance pour se précipiter hors de la chambre ou d'aller dans la salle de bain à côté, verrouiller la porte et ne plus jamais en sortir ?

...Ouais, c'était impossible avec un loup garou super entraîné dans la pièce.

-Stiles, dit Derek, la voix grondante.

Stiles sentit des frissons couvrir sa peau à ce son, les yeux fixes qui le détaillaient, semblaient visiblement apprécier la vue.

-Pourquoi ?

Stiles se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, il mit ses mains devant lui afin de masquer la vision de son sexe qui commençait déjà à bander. L'hyperactif essayait de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait et quand il vit le sourire de Derek à cette tentative, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir encore.

Il y alla alors franchement, autant ne plus passer pour un parfait crétin et arracher le pansement tout de suite.

-Joyeux anniversaire Derek ! Il essaya de sourire mais il avait plus l'impression de faire une grimace.

Derek voulu parler mais renonça et regarda à nouveau attentivement Stiles. Il avait une lueur dans les yeux que Stiles ne connaissait pas, presque comme une sorte de tendresse mêlée d'amour ?

Il déglutit bruyamment lorsque Derek commença à s'approcher de lui, ses pas s'entendant et allant au rythme de son cœur qui battait. Il était sûr que le loup pouvait l'entendre battre rapidement. Plus Derek s'approchait, plus Stiles paniquait mais il se reprit, difficilement, quand il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Le loup-garou leva la main, recouvrant celle que Stiles avait portée à son bas ventre. Il haleta fortement quand la main de Derek pressa la sienne sur sa verge. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Stiles se retrouva sur le lit de Derek, allongé de tout son long, sur le dos avec un loup-garou plus qu'excité au-dessus de lui.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix chaude tout en appuyant sur le sexe bandé du brun, et il se pencha plus près, en appuyant ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Stiles.

Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et fondit dans le baiser, ne sachant plus pourquoi il en était là. Puis Derek s'éloigna un peu, admirant la vue du corps sous lui. Il enveloppa un bras autour de la taille de Stiles et le tint serré contre lui. Il aimait sentir le corps chaud de l'humain contre le sien et son odeur aphrodisiaque rien que pour lui.

Stiles gémit lorsque leurs verges se rencontrèrent, il écarta ses lèvres et Derek en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Stiles, ne sachant pas que faire de ses mains, les glissa sous le T-shirt de Derek en lui caressant le bas du dos.

Le plus vieux arrêta le baiser et dévala les grains de beauté le long du cou du plus jeune jusqu'à grignoter l'oreille de Stiles avec ses dents, faisant gémir le corps sous lui.

-Tu es très sexy comme ça Stiles, gronda-t-il, et l'humain gémit faiblement.

Il remonta un bras sur le dos du loup, caressant la peau dans son parcours et enveloppa une main autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser qui avait reprit. Une des main posée par Derek sur la taille de Stiles se mit à glisser vers le bas en effleurant le tissu léger qui le recouvrait. Stiles se frotta contre lui quand il le caressa au travers du string rouge.

Le corps tout en finesse de l'humain se mariait parfaitement avec cet ensemble, cela lui donnait un petit côté efféminé. Et cet air si prude quand il l'avait vu debout dans sa chambre, avait accentué ce caractère particulièrement bandant.

Il glissa sa main au niveau des fesses galbées du plus jeune et sentit directement une chaîne reliée au haut string. Il l'a parcouru du doigt en descendant vers la fente des fesses de Stiles. Le bouton rose et palpitant qu'il pouvait sentir ne demandait qu'à être pénétré et comblé.

-Derek, haleta Stiles, d'une voix suppliante alors qu'il tirait sur le T-shirt beaucoup trop encombrant de Derek. Il failli le déchirer mais le loup garou était plus rapide, il se retira des bras du plus jeune avant d'enlever le haut. Il reprit sa place initiale pour donner d'autres baisers sur la gorge de Stiles.

Mais Stiles en voulait plus, ses hanches se frottaient lascivement à celles de Derek et leurs verges pressées l'une contre l'autre sans jamais pouvoir être satisfaites était un supplice. Il voulait l'autre en lui, être pénétré de façon rude et rapide. Il voulait tellement cette queue, toujours dans le pantalon du loup, pour lui. Un gémissement plaintif plus tard et le loup céda à sa demande. Un doigt brossa son entrée sensible, ce qui le fit haleter.

Ne voulant pas perdre pied et venir trop vite, Stiles se serra contre Derek, se frottant contre lui et le rouge monta délicieusement à ses joues. Derek l'embrassa puis dévia sur sa mâchoire, avant de grignoter son cou, alors que son doigt jouait contre l'entrée de l'humain. Stiles n'aimait pas quand le plus âgé jouait ainsi avec lui, ça le frustrait mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité.

Son impatience ce manifesta par un énième gémissement plaintif qui fit légèrement rire Derek face à sa frustration. Il pressa encore son doigt contre l'entrée palpitante, ses dents enfoncées dans son cou, le suçant et le mordant.

-Derek ! Haleta faiblement Stiles, qui frémit aux sensations.

Il s'accrocha aux épaules musclées de Derek. Celui-ci promena son autre main sous l'étoffe légère du haut de Stiles, le remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine et dévoilant ses délicieux tétons durs. Le loup, assez satisfait des suçons laissés, décida de s'occuper de ses bouts de chairs. Il en entoura un de sa langue, faisant des cercles autour puis le suçota en l'égratignant légèrement avec ses dents. Satisfait d'entendre les soupirs et suppliques de l'humain, le plus âgé gémit profondément sur la chair dans sa bouche. Il accompli le même traitement sur l'autre bouton de chair.

Il éloigna sa bouche et admira son œuvre. Stiles était rouge et à bout de souffle, les marques et suçons prononcés contrastaient avec son corps pâle transpirant de désir. C'était un tableau terriblement bandant et tout ça n'était rien qu'à lui. Il retira son doigt qui taquinait l'humain et laissa glisser sa main sur les cuisses de son amant.

Les joues rougies par le plaisir, le souffle saccadé, et les yeux embués d'attente et de luxure. Derek le contempla encore un instant, la nuisette remonté sur son torse et le string descendu jusqu'à mis cuisse. Cette image restera définitivement dans la mémoire du loup.

Après un temps à être fixé par le plus vieux (et parce que ça le gênait d'être observé ainsi), Stiles décida qu'il en avait marre d'attendre et confronta l'autre pour qu'il le prenne maintenant.

-Tu te décides Sourwolf ou je me finis tout seul ? Derek grogna à cette perspective. Il glissa le string le long des jambes jusqu'à sa place initiale et ordonna sur un ton dur :

-Écarte plutôt les jambes au lieu de dire des conneries.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Il était toujours un peu gêné dans ce genre de moment et pourtant il devait y être habitué surtout lorsque Derek employait ce ton. Dans ce genre de situation mieux valait ne pas désobéir, sinon il en subissait les conséquences. Et il parlait en termes d'expériences plutôt frustrantes d'ailleurs. Mais parfois, il avouait (intérieurement bien sûr) qu'il était d'humeur pour ce genre de conséquences.

Lorsque Stiles eut écarté les jambes, le loup pût voir à loisir une tache humide sur le tissu du string, et celui-ci bien enserré entre les délicieuses fesses de l'humain. Derek eut une idée, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu que le plus jeune fasse pour lui et vu qu'il l'avait tout à lui... Alors les yeux assombris, il énonça un nouvel ordre.

-Caresse-toi pour moi Stiles. Il souffla tout bas, que seul l'humain puisse l'entendre. Prend la dans ta main.

L'humain retint son souffle. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de vouloir suivre l'ordre. C'était nouveau et gênant. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant enfin pas devant quelqu'un, mais, si c'est ce que voulait le plus âgé. Embarrassé mais déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider, Stiles glissa sa main sur son ventre, ses doigts s'immisçant sous le tissu rouge qui recouvrait son intimité.

Stiles gémit, et se sentit rougir après hésitation, il retira sa main et la posa sur le renflement de son string. Derek le regarda faire, appréciant la vue, alors Stiles commença à faire de lents vas et viens au travers du tissu.

Se toucher de cette façon était agréable, le tissu du string sur sa queue lui donnait envie de continuer encore plus. C'était doux et cela caressait délicieusement son intimité avec le string qui s'étirait au grès de ses vas et vient.

Derek tendait son corps vers l'avant, il ne pensait pas que l'hyperactif le ferait mais il était agréablement surpris. Voir Stiles se toucher devant lui rendait sa verge encore plus dure si c'était possible. Son pantalon le compressait et il décida de l'enlever avec son boxer. Se retrouvant dans son plus simple appareil avec un Stiles qui le dévorait des yeux.

Stiles gémit et accéléra les mouvements de sa main. Son autre main caressa ses tétons durcis, les pinçant et les roulant entre ses longs doigts. Il cambra son long corps et poussa d'autres gémissements alanguis. Derek gronda, les crocs et les yeux bleus luisants sortis. Il ne pouvait plus retenir sa nature de loup garou mais il savait que cela excitait l'hyperactif qui arqua encore plus son corps vers lui.

Il voyait bien que Stiles devenait de plus en plus désireux. Il aimait le voir près à se faire dévorer par le loup, les cuisses qu'il sentait trembler contre les siennes, complètement écartés ce qui lui avait permis de s'installer entre elles.

-J'aime te voir comme ça Stiles, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de l'humain, avant que sa langue ne glisse vers son lobe. Si impatient d'avoir ma queue en toi, te remplir jusqu'au plus profond de ton cul.

Stiles retint son souffle alors que Derek marquait encore son cou. Les mots vulgaires qui sortaient de la bouche du loup lui plaisait et l'excitait. Le plus âgé reposa son corps sur le sien pour qu'il sente son désir et son envie de lui.

-Sens comme j'ai envie de toi, il lui souffla dans l'oreille. Comme tu m'excites Stiles.

L'hyperactif n'en pouvait plus, la voix et les paroles de son amant le chauffait tellement. Cependant il couina, surpris, quand il fut retourné brusquement. Les fesses en l'air et son intimité bien visible aux yeux de Derek.

Stiles laissa échapper un autre cri, gêné mais se laissa faire quand il sentit le loup frotter sa queue entre ses deux globes de chairs qui étaient toujours recouvert du fin tissu rouge.

-Derek ! Cria Stiles, impatient.

Derek aimait faire perdre patience à l'humain tout comme celui-ci, lui faisait perdre patience avec ses babillages intempestifs la plupart du temps. Mais il aimait aussi être le seul à pouvoir le faire réagir ainsi, gémissant sous lui.

Stiles appuya ses fesses contre le sexe dur de Derek qui poussa instinctivement ses hanches vers l'avant. Le Bêta gémit et Stiles sourit, ravi.

En représailles, Derek lui assena une claque sur les fesses, ce qui surprit Stiles, qui apprécia.

Il gémit et souleva ses fesses pour qu'il continu le traitement. Le loup ne se fit pas prier et en assena une autre sous les gémissements du jeune homme.

-Tu es tellement beau Stiles, murmurait-il en caressant les fesses rougies de l'humain.

Stiles retint son souffle alors qu'il cambra ses hanches en l'air afin d'avoir plus de caresses.

-C'est ce que tu veux Stiles ? Demanda Derek tout en poussant ses hanches en avant pour souligner ce point.

-Ah oui Derek... Haleta le plus jeune.

-Comme ça ? Continua Derek en donnant un coup de hanche qui alla appuyer son érection contre le cul offert devant lui.

-Oui oui Derek s'il te plait ! L'humain pressa ses fesses contre le sexe dur et s'y frotta fortement.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de cette queue imposante qui n'attendait que d'être entourée par ses chairs.

Le loup poussa un grondement et fouilla dans le tiroir de la table chevet, l'arrachant presque pour aller plus vite, et ressortit du lubrifiant aromatisé à la vanille.

C'était l'humain qui avait acheté le lubrifiant et heureusement pour lui on n'avait jamais inventé un lubrifiant aux curly fries.

Stiles se retourna légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek quand ce dernier sourit, ouvrit la bouteille et en versa un peu sur ses mains. L'odeur vanillée embauma ses narines et il titilla un moment l'entrée d'un doigt.

Il le fit pénétrer puis un deuxième quand il sentit l'entrée déjà détendu par les traitements précédents. Avec des mouvements de ciseau il écarta les chairs et prit le membre de Stiles en main. Celui-ci dépassait du string qui était un peu baissé sur ses hanches, du liquide séminal tâchait le sous vêtements féminin et cette vue l'excitait grandement.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt et alla directement taper dans la boule de nerf de l'humain qui cambra son dos et s'empala sur les doigts. Mais ce n'était pas assez et il le fit bientôt comprendre.

-Derek prend-moi maintenant ! Si tu le fais pas tout de suite je te jure que tu me le paieras !

-Je me demande bien comment, dit-il en riant et en enduisant de lubrifiant sur sa verge.

Stiles gémit et bougea avec impatience. Derek écarta au maximum les jambes de Stiles jusqu'à dévoiler son intimité apparaissant à travers le sous vêtement. Il aimait cette position, cela rendait le plus jeune si délectable. Derek baissa le string à mi-cuisse, il caressa les fesses pâles parsemées de grains de beauté et plaça son érection à l'entrée.

D'une main ferme sur les hanches, il prit une longue poussée et plongea à l'intérieur de son amant. Stiles poussa un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangés.

Derek essaya de calmer Stiles, le torse collé à son dos et parsema de baisers son épaule. Même s'ils avaient plusieurs fois fait ça ensemble, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ressentait toujours une légère douleur due à la pénétration.

-Bouge, dit finalement Stiles qui crispa ses mains sur les draps du lit.

Derek soupira devant la demande, il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et se mit à faire de profonds mouvements de vas et viens à l'intérieur de Stiles. Celui-ci haleta et cambra son dos, les mains toujours accrochées aux draps et la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

-Tellement bon d'être en toi Stiles, grogna le loup.

Ses deux mains tenaient fortement les hanches de l'humain, il allait sûrement avoir des marques le lendemain. Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches au grès des gémissements et cris de plaisir de Stiles.

-Putain Stiles, dit Derek, la bouche posée sur la peau humide du cou de Stiles.

-Plus vite ! Il poussa ses hanches vers l'arrière pour qu'il aille beaucoup plus vite. Plus fort Derek !

-Comme ça ? Demanda Derek en sortant et se rengainant toujours plus vite et fort dans l'intimité de Stiles.

Il traîna une main sur la poitrine de l'hyperactif, se dirigeant vers le sexe qui allait et venait au rythme de ses coups de butoirs.

-Oui s'il te plait oui ! Hurla presque Stiles.

Stiles avait dit ces mots de façon à ce que Derek sentit son excitation grimper en flèche, sa verge se gonflant plus encore à l'intérieur du plus jeune. Il commença à frapper la prostate encore et encore, sa main glissant sur la verge de son amant et lui appliquant des mouvements de vas et viens plus lents que ses poussées.

-Derek ! Grogna Stiles, il en avait vraiment ras le bol du comportement joueur du loup. Arrête de jouer.

Le Bêta fit un son amusé avant de faire ce que lui demandait l'humain et d'accélérer les mouvements de sa main. Les corps transpirants, tous deux n'étaient plus que gémissements et cris. Stiles était littéralement balancé d'avant en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte qui laissait échapper de nombreux cris de plaisir.

-Bordel Derek ! C'était tellement bon. Le plus âgé connaissait vraiment par cœur son corps et savait comment lui faire atteindre l'orgasme.

Stiles ne tarda pas à venir après un énième coup de hanches. La queue qui le pilonnait et la main qui le caressait étaient tant de sensations merveilleuses, qu'il s'y abandonna complètement.

Il poussa un dernier cri de plaisir et éjacula en de longs jets, tachant le drap sous lui.

-Stiles ! S'écria Derek au moment où les chairs de l'hyperactif se resserrèrent autour de sa verge.

À son tour, il jouit à l'intérieur de Stiles. Son dernier coup de rein avait profondément enfoncé sa queue dans l'intimité du plus jeune et le remplissait avec sa semence. Stiles gémit à cette sensation d'être comme rempli. Il avait l'impression que le liquide chaud à l'intérieur allait déborder, même avec le sexe de son amant toujours en lui. Ses bras l'avaient déjà lâché depuis longtemps et il s'écroula complètement sur le lit. Derek se fit emporter et il reposa son poids contre son dos, toujours enfoncé dans son intimité.

-Bon sang Stiles, murmura Derek à bout de force.

Il se retira finalement, du sperme coulant le long des cuisses de son amant. Il fixa, fasciné, le liquide blanc s'écouler et se répandre sur le drap déjà tâché du propre sperme de l'humain. Il s'allongea et prit Stiles dans ses bras, le dos contre son torse.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on ait pût me faire Stiles.

Stiles se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Derek par dessus son épaule.

-Content que ça t'es plu Sourwolf parce que je te jure que je fais pas ça pour tout le monde !

-Et tu ne le feras jamais à quelqu'un d'autre. Il gronde doucement à l'oreille de son jeune amant. Tu es à moi Stiles.

-Serait-ce une déclaration Big Bad Wolf ? Plutôt possessif mon loup. Stiles faisait dans la plaisanterie mais au fond il gardait tout de même une note d'espoir.

-Prend ça comme tu veux mais il n'y aura que moi qui te verrai en sous-vêtements féminins. Il sourit en coin face à l'expression faussement outrée de Stiles qui répliqua rapidement.

-Ah non mon louloup si tu crois que je vais encore participer à tes fantasmes tordus tu te fous le doigt dans ton croupion poilu !

Stiles essaya de se dégager mais Derek était plus rapide et plus fort que lui. Malgré les maigres tentatives de l'humain, il se retrouva vite, entravé dos au lit, et avec un loup garou en pleine forme entre les jambes.

-Nous allons bien voir ça. Cette couleur te va si bien mon petit chaperon rouge.

Avant que l'humain proteste, le loup le coupa d'un baiser et Stiles ne protesta plus par la suite.

Fin

* * *

Bon eh bien ça c'est fini ! Encore une histoire qui se finit sur une note lemonesque et joyeuse ;)

-Toujours du sexe encore et toujours !

-Bah quoi ? C'est super pour nous les yaoistes pure souche ! *sourire Colgate*

-Mouais -_-

Bon sinon j'vous laisse faire connaissance avec la petite case des reviews à donner et vous dit au revoir et à bientôt~

Votre folle Angelyoru !

Biz :3


End file.
